Last Whisper
by Nofacewanderer
Summary: This story is about Draco being sick. Hermione's POV. One Shot.


Just trying this story... One shot: DRAMIONE

* * *

He was tired, oh so tired. The potions always had that effect on him. He was tired and felt sick, he wanted food but felt as if he could not keep it down. He longed to sleep. He was tired emotionally as well; tired of seeing people look at him in his condition, their faces full of pity and sorrow. His friends were always quiet around, almost as if, should they speak too loudly, he would break. Everywhere he turned, he face people with pity and that could not meet his eyes.

A few years ago, he had been fine. He was mister popular in school, also a bully but changed in the process because of the war and other things that had happened. He loves attending school, going to social parties, other extracurricular activities and liking girls. He missed his old life, but what he really missed was going out and travelling. Draco loved travelling; it was his desire, his life. He used to travel around the world twice a week, Paris, France, or Japan. He travels when he is happy, sad, nervous or excited. It was his life.

I watch him every time he tells stories about his journey, his eyes and his smiles as he expresses everything to his friends or me. We became friends after the war and when we returned to Hogwarts, we became the head boy and girl. It was rough at the beginning but at least it ended well. I liked him as long as I can remember, but I couldn't tell him, how could I, I am his friend and I don't want to ruin it, he also had a girlfriend. I even saw them kissed few months ago, I know I should be happy for him but every time he was with her, it feels like my heart was in a shredder. But not long after, his girlfriend broke up with him because she found out that he had leukemia, I hated her because of this.

He hadn't been outside in weeks, partly due to his mother not wanting him to tire himself out or undo the good work of the medicine and potions. I saw in his eyes how hard things are for him, he told me every day. I saw the way he look at the people around him with jealousy, envious of their healthy blood.

I sat beside him when he ran his hand over his baldhead and said, "It's not that bad, it has an advantage 'cause I wouldn't think about my hair style anymore," and we chuckled happily, I touched his baldhead and it felt smooth and cold, like the blank walls that surrounds him. It pains me to see him like this. I looked at him happily as possible as I can, even if I am on the verge of crying, I stayed beside him as long as I can even if I have to go.

I desperately prayed to God night and day, I always wish to the stars above but it seems like I always pray to someone else's star, it seems like someone else is getting what I'm wishing for.

Months passed and it got worst, Draco lay with his eyes totally shut off, screaming and crying in excruciating pain. I feel so powerless, so worthless, that I couldn't do anything to make the pain go away. I was the smartest wizard in our generation but I couldn't do anything. I hate it I really hate it. It was painful to see him like this; I couldn't help but to cry silently, watching him lying in pain, watching my love in pain.

With great difficulty, he opened his mouth yet his eyes close and asked her mother to come closer; he whispered something that her mother could barely hear. Narcissa started to sob and without looking at me, she took my hand and placed them in Draco's hand. His hands are cold; it was like there were no fleshes inside his hands. I went closer and let him whisper in my ear.

My tears were falling in his cheeks, I couldn't stop it. He keeps on repeating those words slowly in my ear even if he is in pain. I held his hand tighter and replied to his whisper without allowing my voice to shake.

The end was near, we could tell. The weariness had plague him for months now. I still did not let go of his hand. Her mother sat beside Draco, caressing his son's face, her silent sobs make her shoulder shake. Narcissa's eyes were puffy and red, she'd been crying for days because of his son's condition. They are rich but her money couldn't do anything either. She looked at me with sorrowful eyes, it was like she was begging me to cure his son. My chest hurts. It was a lot painful than a cruciatos curse.

i bent forward and kissed his forehead softly, his skin was still smooth yet cold.

I gathered all my strength to stop my tears and smiled falsely, hoping that it would change my tone a bit. For the last time, i leaned my forehead to his, i could feel his heavy breath and the sweat coming out from is glands but i held his hands tighter and touched his pale cheeks. I whispered, "Draco… i wish i said this earlier... i wish i had more time with you, i wish i stayed beside you as you travel around... i wish..." but my voice started to fade out, but still i continued, "... i love you so much, more than you know..."

His eyes were still close but i felt his hand respond to mine. Even if it wasn't tight, i felt he gripped my hand softly. Once again, a tear fell from my eyes... "...you've fight enough…you've fight well…"

He just gave out a contented smile.

and As the wind blew stronger outside the window, his face become calmer.

Cries were echoing in the room. I don't know what to do, I just closed my eyes and prayed sincerely as I can, but it has no use.

The sound of the train faded in his mind; he grabbed his travelling bag and walked quietly towards the light.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
